


子首呗

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 〖注1:和歌皆摘自梦枕貘《阴阳师》〗〖注2:对石目传说的举例参考了乙一《石目》〗〖注3:肆幕有两句对话参考了梦枕貘《阴阳师》〗





	子首呗

—— 序幕 ——

“呐呐，你听说了吗？佐仓家的事情……”

“哎呀，听说他们家的小姐被石目化成了塑像——”

“结果被边上害怕的少爷不小心一推，身体都摔碎啦~”

“真可惜，她才只有十六岁呢~”

“哇，别说啦，好可怕……”

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

—— 壹幕 ——

一只乌鸦掠过死寂的平原,带来了京都纷纷扬扬的大雪。

 

男子匆忙地穿过荒芜的山野。

不顾呼吸附着冰绒，脚步缀上红莲。

像流亡，一路跌跌撞撞。

男子闭着眼，踉跄着脚步急于挣脱纠缠的岚烟。

 

若有若无的温暖在黑暗中绵亘蜿蜒。

宛若他曾经非常熟悉的她的体温。

 

武士刀上布满了班驳锈迹，露出鞘的刀刃在风中化成了齑粉。

——就如同昨日的誓言。

 

 

——他要回京都。

那里有他的妻子。

 

 

被积雪压断的枝桠发出了怪异的叫嚣。

——仿佛『他』在暗中嗤笑。

 

 

乌黑的发丝凌乱地贴在额际，狂风又一次吹乱他的脚步。

男子匆忙地穿过荒芜的山野。

 

 

他曾经是一个武士，在十年之前。

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

—— 贰幕 ——

声音忽然模糊起来。

土方睁开眼，却发现自己迷路了。

 

意料之内的，树海在白雪的覆盖下呈现出了一种异常陌生的面貌。

周围始终悄无声息，听不出一丝虎哮的痕迹；狩猎的大部队已经离开了这里。

 

从天而降的雪花擦过纯黑的狩衣，逐渐有白气氤氲，嘶哑。

 

必须赶快找到队伍才行。

 

 

——『他』从哪里来。

 

 

温湿的手抓住了土方的衣袖，拽得他生疼。

 

那家伙的身体内蕴藏着惊人的力量。

 

银白的头发随着风向的曲线起伏。

猩红的瞳孔和千草色的狩衣在云气中缭绕。

 

 

所谓非人。

 

 

无法抗拒。

 

 

 

“做我的妻子吧？”

 

 

层层叠叠的岚烟升腾起来，瞬间把山岳笼罩在一片纯白之中。

 

呜呼良人难忘兮令我思慕

呜呼佳人难忘兮令我思慕

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

—— 叁幕 ——

『还想着回去吗？』

『放开我！』 

『我说过，不会让你离开我的身边。』

『放开我！！』

『你想杀了我吗？啊哈哈，你想杀了我吗？』

『……』

『啊啊，我早该知道的，白云苍狗变幻无常，连人心也如同随风翩跹飞舞的蝴蝶一样……』

『……』

『我不会让你离开的。不要用这双注视我的双眼再去注视其他人——』

『住手！！！』

 

传说一位刚经历丧子之痛的母亲听到呼唤转过头，随即变成了石像。

传说在山中迷路的人去亮着灯盏的人家借宿，结果那里就是石目的家。

传说石目将人变成石头的眼睛是一双特殊的眼睛，而他真正的眼睛藏在怀里。

传说如果石目真正的眼睛被刺穿的话，他就会因为太痛苦，而自己变成石头。

 

而他们都不知道，石目源自神的诅咒。

——这是泰山府君对爱人绝佳的报复。

 

 

手颤抖着扶上门框，男子慢慢地睁开眼睛。

 

我想看看她，就只一眼也行。

只要她不看见我的话……

 

 

空气静静沉淀坠落。

 

 

女子苍白的双手无力地垂下床沿。

 

 

但尽吾心兮

但尽吾心，枕边塌上无数

 

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

—— 肆幕 ——

如此便化做烦恼之犬兮

任棒打也不分离

此等身姿兮可怖可惧

 

 

「如果你是想把我身边的一切都夺走的话，你现在已经如愿以偿；看到我一无所有的样子你应该高兴了吧？」

 

『嗷，嗷，嗷嗷。我的爱人啊，你胡说些什么呀。说些什么胡话呀。你不是有我在吗? 我会来追求你呀。我会来吸吮你枯萎的嘴唇呀。』

 

「我不会爱你，就算泰山崩塌东海枯竭我也不会追求你。」

 

『我来追求你。一百年，不，一千年，不，一万年，死而复生后，我也不会放开你。我不离开你，永不离开你。』

 

 

黑色的狩衣在风雪中翩翩起舞。

 

 

男子的眼中，泪水潸潸流落。

不知道是谁的泪水。

 

狂风湮没了誓言。

漫天飞雪。

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

—— 幕终 ——

雪停的次日清早,冲田家的少主在大门外发现了不知是谁遗落的一枝米槠。

自此，在京都风闻一时的石目传说再也没有出现。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 〖注1:和歌皆摘自梦枕貘《阴阳师》〗  
> 〖注2:对石目传说的举例参考了乙一《石目》〗  
> 〖注3:肆幕有两句对话参考了梦枕貘《阴阳师》〗


End file.
